Aún nos queda la vida
by JuliMore
Summary: Querido, no sea necio. No habite una posible mentira. Aún nos queda la vida.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que escriba a continuación, pertenece a **_J.K Rowling,_** y a su maravilloso mundo. Sin animo de lucro.**

**N/A**:Este fic participa en el reto: "**Espejo de Oesed**", del foro: "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

**Words: 2328.**

…

**AÚN NOS QUEDA LA VIDA**

Rancorous Carpe era un lobo solitario. Uno de esos hombres que parecen haber nacido a la sombra de un gran nogal y como el refrán, no había podido crecer nada a su alrededor. De facciones curtidas como la lluvia en la piedra, hecho de torretas y mentiras, oscuro como la más oscura noche que puedas recordar; así era Rancorous Carpe.  
Conserje del colegio que lo veía arrastrar una pierna tras de sí como un mal designio, había llegado al puesto por obra y gracia de una partida de póquer amañada. Rondaría el año 1870. Un mal año. Y él lo sabía.  
Había aprendido a notar en las grietas que horadaban Hogwarts de parte a parte cuando algo poderoso se acercarba a menos de un metro y medio de las lindes que rodeaban los vastos terrenos. Nunca había podido explicar con palabras—no era muy dado a ellas, pues ceceaba por un mal de ojo—como se metía en su interior una pesaba bola negra, que no se iba hasta que él creía que todo estaba tranquilo dentro de los muros.  
Aquella noche, Rancorous dormía plácidamente en el ala oeste de Hogwarts bajo las cocinas. Llovía, y el viento golpeaba las contraventanas con la saña característica del avistamiento de una enorme tormenta. Y lo que notó en su estómago fue lo que lo despertó. En realidad, llevaban llamando a su puerta mucho antes, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora y de esta manera?—Se quejó. El catre crujió bajo el sonido de la ventisca y arrastró la pierna para abrir la puerta de muy mal humor.

Lo que se encontró allí fue de lo más extraño. Una figura tapada de pies a cabeza por una gran túnica negra, escondía tras una capucha del mismo color lo que él creía que era una delicada barbilla blanca. Al principio que creyó que era un fantasma, pues por aquella época proliferaban los entes transparentes como si fueran hongos y por eso no se asustó. Había sido un mal año, incluso allí en Hogwarts. Así que simplemente entornó los ojos y apretó la mano que aún tenía sobre el pomo dorado.

—¿Quién es usted?—Le espetó, contrariado. Pero no le hizo falta preguntar más. Unas manos tan blancas como la nieve se levantaron con delicadeza para arrastrar tras de sí la tela que cubría la cara de la figura.

A Rancorous Carpe se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Medea?

La mujer que apareció tras la capucha lo miró a los ojos un segundo, y le hizo una seña sutil señalando al pasillo:

—Sígame.

Normalmente, Rancorous no aceptaba propuestas clandestinas a mitad de la noche pero aquella persona había sido una gran prestigiosa profesora del colegio, desaparecida dos años antes sin ninguna explicación. Se preguntó como demonios había entrado allí, que podía querer de él, pero la figura avanzaba y se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad. Y él era el conserje. Rancorous era una persona taciturna y arrogante, pero se había tomado su papel de guardian como si le fuera la vida en ello y la siguió. Asustado, renqueante, y con unos pantalones y una camisa de lino como pijama, fue acompañando a Medea Klane através de los pasadizos que llevaban hasta las entrañas del castillo, iluminados por las llamas oscilante de las velas.

Veía su espalda y pensaba, Medea. Su figura como un junco volviendo a pisar la piedra gris de Hogwarts. La melena rubia que caía por los hombros y que parecía envolver con luz las tinieblas que iban dejando atrás. Quien sabe si a las mismísimas entrañas del mismísimo infierno. Rancorous había vivido durante demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y sin embargo, era la claridad de su cuerpo de lo que tenía más miedo. Él lo sabía.

Pero por fin llegaron a una sala de tono azulados y de agua corriendo como un río tras los cristales, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Conocía esa sala. No hacía ni dos días que había acumulado un mobiliario en desuso de las aulas del segundo piso, pero allí de pronto no había nada de aquello. Ni sillas, ni pupitres, ni siquiera el mueble de caoba que había contenido pociones e ingredientes carcomido por la polilla. Allí solo estaban Medea y él, y la luz. Y un enorme espejo dorado en el centro de la habitación como si la reinara.

Rancorous Corpe se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. La profesora sin embargo taconeó decidida hasta dentro, mientras iba desanudando el lazo de la túnica directa hacia el espejo, dejando al descubierto un vestido ribeteado de plata y azul.

Entonces la luz se hizo más intensa. Su corazón se desbocó. Cuantas noches habría pasado en tugurios de mala muerte deseando que la Parca descargara sobre su cuello su doble filo mortal, y él en esos momentos casi había sonreído. Y ahora no. Ahora sólo tenía miedo.

Pero Medea se había dado la vuelta en algún momento y lo miraba, más allá:

—Acerquese. —Y como si lo supiera, alzó una mano de uñas larguísimas.—No tenga miedo. El espejo no le hará daño.

Rancorous por supuesto vaciló. Sentía el frío colarse por debajo de la camisa y entrar en sus pantalones, impidiéndole el movimiento que su cabeza se empeña en forzar.

—Venga conmigo.—Medea brillaba. Él lo creía así.—Quiero que se mire en él. Solo es un espejo.

Pero no era solo un espejo. Aunque lo pareciera. El marco dorado parecía deslutrado y lo que creía oro estaba desconchado y putrefacto en algunas partes. Pero aquel objeto lo repelía y lo atraía a partes iguales. Rancorous dio un paso.

—No tenga miedo.—Repitió.—Vamos, es la hora.

La tormenta descargaba agua y toda suerte de ruidos fantasmagóricos. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y Rancorous dio dos pasos más.

—¿Lo ve?—Le dijo, doblando el cuerpo hasta quedar frente al espejo. Su figura reflejada como una irrealidad palpable, tan alta y tan brillante como la luna.—No hay nada. Solo estoy yo. ¿Lo ve?

Un canto de sirena en la noche, una llamada al abismo. Por fin Rancorous llegó hasta ella pero no miró hacia el espejo. Se quedó bajo el aliento helado que expelía la boca entreabierta, los labios rojos como la sangre, la piel inmaculada. Medea era como el sueño que nunca tuvo y nunca pudo apresar.

—Ahora mire.—Susurró contra su boca.—Mire, y dígame que es lo que ve.

Las manos de la mujer se posaron sobre sus hombros, y ejerció una mínima parte de la fuerza que había intuído en aquella mirada lacerada. Y le dio la vuelta, lentamente, hasta que quedaron los dos frente al enorme espejo.

Rancorous la miró a través de él, un solo momento. Pero bajó los ojos al darse cuenta de que había una figura oscura que se movía. Una. Dos. Tres.  
Un niño. Un campo verde lleno de amapolas. Un niño pequeño que corría hacia los brazos de un Rancorous imberbe más alto, más saludable, menos él. Y a lo lejos una mano que saludaba. Una mujer pelirroja de caderas estrechas y vestido con mandil. Una mujer que conoció un día de lluvia tan oscuro como aquel y que poseyó en una cama olvidada por las prisas.

Pasaron unos segundos, dos minutos, veinte años. El hombre ya no sentía las manos de Medea sobre sus hombros porque el hombre del espejo era él. Tenía que serlo.

—¿Qué ve?

Rancorous se echó a llorar y hundió las rodillas en el suelo como si rezara. Atrás quedaba la mujer que había llamado a su puerta como un fantasma en la noche, la mujer que había traído el espejo, que lo había puesto ante él como un dios pagano inmisericorde. Como la mujer del espejo pero con mucha más luz, pero intensamente menos real.

Medea lo miró unos momentos desde su posición, pero acabó agachándose a su lado, por detrás de él.

—Por todos los magos...¿qué es eso que veo? Hay...Hay un...—tartamudeó, a punto del jadeo—veo a un niño. Y a una mujer. Creo...creo que son mi familia. Que son míos. Por favor, hable, ¿es real?

Y ella le contestó en un murmullo:

—¿Lo es?—Medea suspiró, y un aire cálido llegó hasta su oído.—¿Qué es real, querido, qué no lo es? Las leyes de la magia han sido violadas durante años. Han penetrado en ella, la han desprovisto de toda su magnificencia. Han estirado los límites a su antojo. ¿Qué podría ser real ahora, cuando tenemos esto ante nuestros ojos?

El niño se parecía a él.

—¿Es mi futuro?

La respuesta tardó en llegar:

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

Y Rancorous gimoteó:

—¡Sí!

—Podría ser uno de los muchos caminos a los que habrías llegado si hubieses elegido la opción correcta. Podría ser un futuro lejano pero cierto. Podría ser solo un sueño. —Y volvió a suspirar.—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Rancorous, a pesar del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, llorando e hincado de rodillas frente a las imágenes que se sucedían una detrás de otra tras el cristal, intuyó un tono de reproche que no le pasó desaparcibido. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz despegó los ojos del espejo y la miró. La cara de Medea ya no brillaba tanto. Pero sus labios seguían siendo de un rojo fuego.

—¿Qué es lo que ve cuando mira al espejo?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

La mujer sin embargo no hizo ademán de mirar. Simplemente parpadeó hermética y le contestó:

—Veo a un hombre que está dispuesto a guardar un secreto más grande que él. Que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien común. Un hombre que no tiene más ambición que tener una familia. Ese es el hombre que yo veo.

—Digo en el espejo...

—No importa.—Le cortó decidida. Sus caras todavía demasiado cerca. Sus labios prestos a encontrarse.—Sé de otros hombres que han sucumbido ante él. Hombres más grandes, más fuertes, más sabios que usted. El espejo de Oesed no es clemente con ningún mortal. Los aniquila. Los consume. ¿Le gustaría qué cayese en malas manos?

Rancorous volvió a mirar. La familia que siempre deseó en el fondo de su corazón estaba allí, con él. Esperando por él.

—¿Y si fuese...?—Carraspeó, con las mejillas caliente de las lágrimas.—¿Y si fuese real?

—¿Y si no lo fuera? Necesitaríamos toda una vida para saberlo. Mientras tanto, cientos de personas caerían ante él subyugados por sus imágenes, sentados frente a él por siempre, desatendiendo su verdadera vida, tomando decisiones erróneas que concordaran con las visiones del espejo. Una vida de mentira. Una falacia demasiado grande para poder manipularla.

Medea, mientras hablaba como un ángel caído en bruma, había pasado sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y ahora tiraba de él hacia arriba. Rancorous trastabilló un momento pero consiguió poner los pies en el suelo, aún sin dejar de mirar.

—Escúcheme bien.—Y sus labios volvieron a posarse en su oído.—Sé lo que le estoy pidiendo. Sé el enorme esfuerzo que conllevaría salvaguardar este objeto de manos ajenas, siempre en contacto con él. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Pero...¿porqué yo?—Preguntó vacilante.

El niño le sonreía. La mujer, Clarisse, se había acercado. Y también sonreía.

—Porque solo una persona de corazón limpio sería capaz de pasar la prueba. Una persona desprendida, que no tiene poder ni lo quiere, alguien que no sería capaz de usarlo para ningún fin escabroso.

El niño. La mujer. Por todos los diablos, ¡tenía que encontrarlos!, ¿qué quería ella de él, siendo un simple conserje?

—Usted no me conoce...—Susurró con desdén al espejo. Manos que saludaban. Amapolas.—Usted no sabe quien soy.

Pero sintió como Medea sacudía la cabeza, y unos finos hilos dorados se adhirieron a su boca marchita y contraída por el dolor.

—No. Usted no sabe quien es. Míreme.—Le ordeó, tajante, tomandolo de la barbilla con dureza. Sus uñas se le clavaban en la carne pero los ojos de Medea se incrustaron mucho más hondo.—¿Lo hará?—Rancorous no contestó.—¿Lo hará?

El silencio cayó entre los dos pesado como una piedra. A fuera caía el aguacero con fuerza y eso fue lo único que oyeron durante unos segundos. Pero por fin, la mano que apretaba su barbilla se relajó, y Medea le habló controlando la angustia:

—Querido, no habite en una posible mentira, aún nos queda la vida. No sea necio.—Sus palabras destilaron compasión, miedo, dolor. Y resolución.—Tiene que hacerlo.

Rancorous miró una vez más hacia delante. Al niño que podría ser suyo, o no. La mujer que amó y se esfumó en una noche como aquella. Suya, o no. Y suspiró, embargado aún por las dudas:

—Lo haré.—Le contestó, arrancándo la mirada del espejo para enfrentarse a sus ojos.—Lo haré. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que descubra si lo que vemos es real, si lo que nos muestra puede ocurrir en un futuro. Y que si es así, vuelva para contarmelo. Si no acepta no hay trato.

Pero Medea de pronto sonrió con una cansancio infinito, una pena tan honda que Rancorous solo llegaría a ver en su futuro reflejo:

—Querido...—le dijo por fin lentamente. Sus labios rojos cada vez más cerca de los suyos.—¿Cree qué no lo he intentado?

_**…**_

___Cuenta la leyenda que Rancorous se marchó de Hogwarts por culpa de Peeves. Lo que la leyenda no sabe, es que en realidad esperó a Medea durante veinte largos años. Y ella nunca volvió. Dejó el espejo a cargo del director de ese momento, y se marchó del colegio sin mirar atrás. Fue a buscar a la mujer del espejo. Pero no la encontró. Fue a buscar al niño, pero no tuvo ninguno. El campo  
de amapolas si lo encontró y ahora Rancorous yace allí. A él no le quedó la vida. A él no le quedó nada._

_._


End file.
